


While thine eyes are cast to Heaven, I shall lead thee into Hell

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Episode: s06e20 The Man Who Would Be King, Gen, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to prompt: Author's choice, Author's choice, while thine eyes are cast to Heaven, I shall lead thee into Hell<br/>Supernatural, Castiel & Crowley, while thine eyes are cast to Heaven, I shall lead thee into Hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	While thine eyes are cast to Heaven, I shall lead thee into Hell

Crowley led Castiel away from the garden and the surviving Winchester. Despite them being humans they had managed to thwart Azazel, Alistair, Lillith and Lucifer.

Crowley knew that it was safer for him and his plans to keep the angel and the Righteous man apart.

"Ah, Castiel. Angel of Thursday. Just not your day is it?"

I wasn't surprised by his reaction. We bantered a bit.

The thing that is easily forgotten with my new position as king of hell is my former occupation: king of the crossroads.

I'm a sales man. I see what my customer wants and offer it to them. For a prize, of course.

Everthing to make them hang themsleves easier without even realizing. And I knew the little angels way to downfall.

Stroking his ego: Pride.

I knew the guy from before. He prided himself in the fact that he was a sin who covered all species.

Demons weren't exempted from it, angels weren't either.

Didn't like the demon but the little shit had been right.

"Come on. Hear me out. Five minutes. No obligations. I promise -- I'll make it worth your while."

He hesitated for a moment but came with me away from Dean.

_ 'Will you walk into my parlour?' said the Spider to the Fly. _

He came with me.

I allowed myself a small smile while the other one didn't see my face.

_ 'Tis the prettiest little parlor that ever you may spy. _


End file.
